


That's the Spirit(s)!

by smug_jules



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smug_jules/pseuds/smug_jules
Summary: Marinette's parents go away on vacation, leaving her alone in the bakery. Alya knows this means #OperationPartyPeople is a go. The entire class gets together for a night of drinking, dancing, and daring party games!





	1. In Which Marinette is #Tired

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction so please be gentle. I am smol and easily discouraged. I don't own the characters or rights to Miraculous Ladybug (because if I did you know there'd be more romance on screen)

Marinette groans, stretching her limbs as she drags herself to school. Patrol last night lasted way too long. She should have never let Chat challenge her to a race afterwards. Her entire body _aches_ , and she didn’t sleep until three am. “Good morning sunshine!” Alya beams at Marinette, looking _way_ too chipper for seven in the morning. “Guess who was spotted racing last night after their patrol!” Marinette mumbles incoherently in reply, stumbling through the doors of the school. “Ladybug and Chat Noir were having a little bit of fun roaming the city,” Alya holds up her phone, showing off her post to the Ladyblog from last night. Marinette shakes her head in disgust at her own long night, regretting staying up so late. “Did you finish the chemistry homework?” Alya asks, digging through her bag.

 Marinette’s eyes widen, stopping directly at the top of the stairs. Her body goes ramrod straight and she starts making a high-pitched screech, slowly getting louder as she realizes the amount of work she neglected for her favorite night-time activity. “I’ll take that as a no then,” Alya laughs, closing Marinette’s mouth with her hand. “Don’t worry girl, I got you. We have lunch before chemistry, you can copy it then.”

Marinette hugs Alya, “Thank you so much, I was just so focused on my latest design that I stayed up too late and completely forgot about chemistry. How do you manage to do all the homework and get footage for the Ladyblog?”  Alya smirks. “I have my ways, and they involve trenta caramel macchiatos from our local 24-hour Starbucks and running on more willpower than sleep.”

 Marinette leans her head against her locker. Coffee. What a wonderful thing. She really should start drinking it more, maybe she’d actually be on time for school more than twice a week. Her eyes slowly close and she leans further and further against her locker. A nap would just be wonderful right now, even better than coffee. Marinette sighs dreamily, slowly slipping sideways against the locker.

“Wuh?!” Marinette jumps, Alya’s poke at her arm startling her awake. “You know Mari, if you got more sleep maybe you’d be better at remembering your homework.” Alya laughs, giving Marinette a nudge towards the classroom. Marinette laughs sheepishly, and starts heading to class.

 “Sorry Alya, but you know how it is when the inspiration strikes,” Marinette says over her shoulder as she walks in the door. “You know I have to have my sketchbook ready, or----” She gets cut off suddenly as she rams directly into someone, falling to the floor. Marinette looks up, and notices designer jeans, a white button down tee, and the greenest eyes she’s ever seen (aside from Chat Noir’s, of course).

 “A-a-a-adrien! S-So sorry, I, uh, didn’t uh, see you th-there!” Marinette blushes a bright crimson, as Adrien holds out a hand, smiling his model smile. “No, I’m sorry Marinette! I should be more concerned about you. That looked like it hurt. Are you okay?” Marinette flushes a darker red, overwhelmed by the exposure to her crush. She takes his hand, saying “I-I’m f-fine thanks! Sorry I was so _Agreste_ -ive--I mean aggressive!! Uh, I gotta get to my seat and go start the school day! Yup! Because we are in school where we learn and my seat is where I sit to do that!” Adrien smiles and turns to greet Nino as Marinette laughs too loudly and awkwardly walks to her seat, groaning as she slumps into her customary seat next to Alya.

“Alya, I am _never_ going to not be an idiot around Adrien.” Marinette repeatedly bangs her forehead against the desk in embarrassment. Alya smiles and says “You just need to relax around him. Girl! This is the perfect chance for us to put Operation Party People into motion! I know you told me that Mama Cheng and Papa Dupain are on their _annual love cruise_ next week! ” Alya leans over to Marinette. “You and Adrien, a little bit of drank, and seven minutes in heaven!” She waggles her eyebrows suggestively at her best friend.   

“There’s no way I can throw a crazy party in the bakery and clean up afterwards,” Marinette sighs. “Besides, I have way too many responsibilities. You know how tired I get. You told me today that I need _more_ sleep, not _less_.” Marinette‘s head thunks down on the desk one more time and stays there, groaning softly over her disappointment of not having a sleepover with beautiful, perfect Adrien.

“Exactly! You deserve a break just like the rest of us, Mari,” Alya says, poking Marinette on the head repeatedly. “I’ll arrange the booze and some snackies, you handle the guest list and provide the pastries, and we split clean up between the two of us! It’ll be amazing,” Alya gushed, party plotting in her head. “It’ll be the party of the year and maybe you’ll get with _Adriennnnn_.”

Mentally cursing her best friend for knowing her so well, Marinette thinks over the party plans. She does deserve a break; running around Paris by night and being a normal girl during the day sure does take its toll. But—what if there’s an akuma attack during the party?! She can’t be Ladybug if she’s _drunk_ ?! _Could_ she?! _Should_ she?! Maybe Tikki could help, Marinette thinks, resolving to ask her later. But having a drunken teenage party with Adrien there sounds like a recipe for the perfect disaster. Maybe they’ll kiss! Then they go on dates! _Get married and have three kids and a hamster!_ Marinette shakes herself out of the daydream, seriously weighing a party against her responsibilities as Ladybug.

“I’ll think about it Alya. My parents don't leave until tonight anyway, I’ll let you know later, okay?” Marinette pleads. Alya huffs, knowing that Marinette is going to forget. “If you don’t let me know, i’m just gonna assume that _#OperationPartyPeople_ is on!”

With a resigned nod, Marinette takes out her notebook, Alya following soon after. The party plotting would just have to wait.

* * *

Tikki flies out of Marinette’s backpack excitedly, spinning in circles as they enter Marinette’s pink attic. “A party?! I love parties, Marinette! Parties have people, and fun, and the best snacks! Ladybugs are also known historically to be amazing hosts! When’s your party?” Marinette sits in her desk chair, spinning idly. “Tikki, is it a good idea to hold one? What if Papillion attacks during the party and I’m not sober?” 

Tikki looks at Marinette seriously. “I know you’ve also been working way too hard, harder than most Ladybugs have to. You can handle anything thrown at you with confidence. I think you deserve to let loose a little. Besides, we can always Miraculous Cure you into a sober Ladybug!” the little all-powerful being says, winking. 

“So you think it's really a good idea?” asks Marinette, still thinking hard about playing drinking games with Adrien. “Sure!” replies Tikki, “Especially if you get the chance to talk to Adrien, and maybe kiss him!” 

Marinette melts, thinking of the sheer perfection that is Adrien Agreste. She blushes dreamily, imagining how his lips would feel against hers. Would he be shy? Would he be experienced? She sighs romantically, picturing his arms around her, bringing her closer to him to deepen their romantic kiss. 

“Marinette?” Tikki asks, fully understanding that her chosen is daydreaming about Adrien.

Snapping out of it, Marinette nods determinedly, sending a single text to Alya:

> **#** **OperationPartyPeople is a go.**

 


	2. Party Planning? More Like Party Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #OperationPartyPeople is a go, and Alya is...prepared. 
> 
> In which Alya goes grocery shopping, a party is plotted, and purple is one of Marinette's new favorite colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no update schedule, and I'm just kinda winging it. Comment your fave party games and I'll see which ones end up in the party chapter(s)!

 

> **#OperationPartyPeople is a go.**

Alya smiles to herself seeing Marinette’s text. She’s ready to have a party? _Excellent_ . She’s been waiting for this chance to play party master for _months._ Mari’s bakery loft is the perfect for a little bit of party, and a _lot_ of matchmaking. She rubs her hands together, reminding herself of the evil mastermind in all of her favorite comics. Cracking her knuckles, Alya gets to plotting...and texting.  

* * *

Marinette sits in her room, confused. She figured that Alya would come sprinting over as soon as the text was sent. The chat window with Alya’s name says ‘Read: 3:23pm’ and stays that way. “Tikki, you can come out. Apparently Alya is too busy to answer my text or come over.”

Tikki flies out of her hiding place in one of Marinette’s desk drawers, a space planned for her specifically, with a pillow and all the cookies she could want. “I’m sure Alya isn’t being rude, Marinette. She’s probably just planning her next post for the Ladyblog and will get back to you as soon as possible!”

“I’m just worried that she’s _plotting_ . You know how Alya gets when social events are involved,” says Marinette, remembering her first Alya-sponsored party, pre-Ladybug. She couldn’t go outside without sunglasses for a _week_ . And that was in the _winter_. She still can’t find the pictures Alya took from that night, and isn’t sure if she wants to try.

Even _looking_ at a lime gives her flashbacks.

 

Alya recalls fond memories as she grabs some limes at the store. What a fun time that little gathering was. Of course, if Marinette had told her it was her first time drinking, Alya really would’ve pulled out all the stops. Really, that was _barely_ a party at all. She smirks as she unlocks her phone, going into the photo vault app and scrolling through the various albums from parties she’s hosted throughout the years. When Alya’s in charge, shit gets done _right_.

She surveys her basket, wondering if she has everything she needs. Glass bottle soda (to drink beforehand--she only needs the bottle), 3 packets of jello, 45 small containers with lids, three limes, sprite, a salt shaker, grenadine, lime juice--and of course, margarita mix. Seems like everything is in order except for the alcohol itself. Alya pulls out her phone as she walks towards the checkout line.

 

> do u need anything while im at the store???? 
> 
> **nah im good, and i also GOT the goods**
> 
> yeeeesSSssssSSSsSSss

Alya does a subtle fist pump when she sees the texts from her secret alcohol plug (read: Nino). Everything is falling nicely into place. Now, she only needs to talk to Marinette.

* * *

_Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!_ Marinette looks over at her phone, seeing Alya’s name on the screen. She picks up the phone, puzzled. It’s been about two hours since she texted Alya, why is she texting so furiously now? She hums in curiosity as she unlocks her phone.

 

> **girl**
> 
> **girl**
> 
> **hey**
> 
> **so i got all the drank arrangements through my guy and also did a little grocery shopping**
> 
> **i made sure to get mixers and some limes just for u babe**
> 
> ALYA ! we didn’t even talk about the party itself like WHEN!
> 
> also do not involve those green evil fruits in my party
> 
> **its fineeeeeeeee, im outside we can talk now.**

As Marinette reads the last text, she becomes aware of someone yelling faintly outside. She goes out to her rooftop balcony, and sees Alya in the street below. “Mari! I’m coming in there! I brought the GOODS!” Alya waves the bags in her hands. Marinette yells, “I’m coming DOWN!”, and rushes to head Alya off before her parents ask about the bags.

“Hey Mama, Hi Papa, Alya’s here to hang out for a bit and study, okay?” She rushes by her parents to the side door of the bakery, knowing Alya wouldn’t want to disrupt the busy line at the front. Her mother smiles and says “Of course dear, just let me know if Alya is staying before we leave, I’ll make dinner for both of you.”

From the kitchen, her father shouts, “Would you girls like some croissants to snack on while you study?” Marinette, thinking of Alya’s grocery trip, smiles and says, “Maybe later Papa! Alya brought some snacks from the grocery store.” Yes, genius cover story!

He grins and says “You two have fun. Don’t make me come and check that you’re actually doing your work. And make sure to come say goodbye to us before our trip!”

Alya bursts through the door, calling greetings to Marinette’s parents as she drags her bags inside. Both girls pound up the stairs to Marinette’s room, snagging a box of cookies along the way.

Dumping all the bags on the floor, Alya slumps on to the chaise in Marinette’s pink, pink loft. “You have no idea how hard it was to get my guy to get us some stuff in time. Today’s Friday, your parents leave tonight, and tomorrow night, you’re throwing the party of your life! Did you work on the guest list?” Marinette stands, staring at the limes in the bags in horror. “Mari?” Alya asks, “Are you okay? Flashing back to November?”

“First, yes, I can't believe you bought limes after I specifically begged you not to ever again. Second, I didn’t think the party was going to be so soon!! Oh my god, I have nothing to wear, my rooms a mess, the posters of Adrien are still everywhere, I haven’t even _thought_ about the guest list— _Alya I am nowhere near ready for this party help me_!” Mari falls on to the chaise, one arm dramatically flung over her face. Alya smiles again, knowing Marinette was just going through the dramatic portion of her excitement. Three...two….one...and— “I’m sure we can do this in time! Let’s plan a party!” Marinette, still next to Alya on the chaise, begins thinking. She has to invite Nino and Luka, to handle the music. Juleka and Nath are always fun to be around, and Rose has a reputation for being a great matchmaker. Mylene and Ivan provide amazing snacks. Alix and Kim have the best dares, while Max asks the most scandalous truth questions. Obviously, she needs Alya, her party ~~planner~~ plotter.

“Alya! I’ve come up with the guest list! Nino, Luka, Juleka, Nathaniel, Rose, Mylene, Ivan, Alix, Kim, and Max!” gushes Marinette excitedly, counting the guests on her fingers.

“Mari?”

“Hmm?”

“Aren’t you...forgetting someone?”

Marinette counts her fingers again, silently naming her friends one by one. Remembering the entire point to #OperationPartyPeople, she smacks herself in the forehead, “Even when thinking about Adrien, I act like a doofus. Alya what would I do without you?”

“Probably severely injure yourself or others?”

“You’ve got a point.”

* * *

Marinette’s parents hug her and Alya tightly and grab their suitcases to load into the taxi. “Bye Mama! Bye Papa! I love you!” Marinette calls after them as they wrangle the luggage down the stairs. Alya runs up the stairs to Marinette’s room, with a plan. As their taxi pulls away, Alya comes back down the stairs. “Liquid courage time!” she says, holding a (slightly dusty) bottle of wine from the hiding place in Marinette’s room. “You have to invite everyone, and I mean _everyone_. Cuz I can't do everything for you."

Marinette agrees, thinking about the _last time_ she tried to invite Adrien somewhere.  Glancing around, she notices Tikki her an encouraging wave from her hiding spot. “You’re right about needing liquid courage, let me grab the bottle opener,” she says.

Marinette walks into their kitchen, glancing over the long countertop and the well-worn, high-end appliances loved by the Dupain-Cheng family. The patterned tile floor showed the touch of her mother’s style, whereas the wooden table--scarred and stained from many baking lessons--showed her father’s warmth. She pulls open one of the kitchen’s many drawers and picks up the electric wine opener, a gift from her Mamie Dupain to her mother last year. She reaches up to the cabinet over the stove, grabbing two glasses.  The delicious casserole her mother made is warm in the oven. Marinette retrieves two plates, dishes some casserole on each one, and takes a couple of forks out. Balancing all of the items precariously, she carefully goes back into the living room.

Alya quickly grabs the plates, preventing the Marinette-based accident waiting to happen. “Foooood~”, she croons lovingly at her casserole, “A truly excellent idea, we shouldn’t drink on an empty stomach!”. Marinette smiles, relieved that she made it to the living room from the kitchen without an incident. At least she won’t be dropping their dinner all over the couch.

Alya pours two _large_ glasses of white zinfandel, cradling the bottle affectionately. She hands one to Marinette, who squeaks “Alya!” at the amount of wine contained in the glass. Whereas a regular person would fill a wine glass halfway, Alya doesn’t believe in wasted space. She scoffs to herself. _Why make a glass you shouldn’t fill all the way?_ Alya takes a long drink of wine, enjoying the fruity, alcoholic taste in her mouth. “Mari, do you wanna play a drinking game before we actually send the invite? I have a great one in mind.” Alya smirks. Marinette sighs and takes a smaller sip of her own wine. “Sure, why not?” she says finally shrugging.

“Great!” says Alya, “Do you have a deck of cards?” Marinette leans over the side of the couch to where her family keeps all their game night materials, pulling out a bread-themed deck of cards she got her papa as a gag gift. “Will these work?” she asks, placing them on the table. “Excellent! Do you remember that game Purple that we played in November?” Marinette thinks back, her memories of the party blurry. She remembers something about guessing red, black, or purple as Alya flips through the cards one-by-one.

1"Purple?" Black and then another black. A drink. "Black?" Marinette asks, laughing. Wrong again, as a red card is flipped over. Marinette takes another drink. Alya laughs, saying "Mari, you kind of suck at this game!" Marinette narrows her eyes, thinking of her lucky charm in Tikki, and says confidently once more, "Purple!" Alya flips two cards over. One black, one red. Finally! She screeches victoriously, fist pumping the air. 

Halfway through her second deck of guessing, Marinette remembers that this game is the reason _why_ she can’t remember most of the party in November. 

Marinette is _buzzing_. She loves wine, _why_ did she ever stop saying yes to Alya’s party plans?  She takes another long gulp of her second (third?) glass of wine. Gosh, if she feels this good now, imagine her confidence at the actual party! Lightheaded and a little dizzy, Mari and Alya giggle and slump against each other. Alya hums, and goes “Mari, are you ready to send that invite?” Marinette giggles at Alya’s difficulty forming words, and says “I’m ready to go! Full send!” Alya laughs again at Marinette, saying “Well, we better add everyone to the….group chat, so we can tell them about the plarty potting-- _party plotting.”_ Marinette grabs her phone, accidentally typing in the wrong passcode a couple times before opening the messaging app. Tipsy-Marinette formats a group text message, Alya laughing in encouragement:

> tomorrow. 8:00. us, some alcohol, some party games, some breakfast the next morning. lmk if ur in. >:)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. sorry there's still no party, i'm trying to think through the last few house parties i hosted  
> 2\. if anyone EVER plays the game purple w you, i am sorry. however, if you flip for your friends, n i c e~  
> 3\. i keep ending these chapters in texts, couldn't tell u why


End file.
